factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Former Crimson King
'The Character' Name: Kyoichiro Mibu Origin: Samurai Deeper Kyo Gender: Male Classification: Mibu Construct, Swordsman, King Age: Several thousand years old 'Powers and Abilities' Super strenght, speed, durability, agility, stamina, regeneration, (at least high-mid), immortality, (types 1 and 3), expert swordsman, invisibility, gravity manipulation, elemental manipulation, (wind, fire and water), can generate wind blades with slashes, barriers, can inflict injuries which can't be regenerated (likely high-mid), flight, acid manipulation, cloud manipulation, petrification, matter creation, soul eating, illusion creation, telekinesis, can create temporal clones and enhance his speed by altering time, mind reading, necromancy (even of objects), mind control, can induce paralysis, shadow manipulation (including dimensional , immobilizing an enemy by pinning down their shadow, shadow bunshins, teleportation via shadows, and transforming into a shadow logia, can power up by absorbing two of his Red Cross Knights, by "speaking" to his sword, and by using the True Red Eyes, immunity to petrification and mind control with his True Red Eyes, able to create an army of immortal Mibu blood soldiers, knows every single Mibu technique Weaknesses: None notable Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class PJ (can effortlessly overpower Taishiro level fighters in hand to hand) / Class PJ+ / Class EJ Speed: Massively hypersonic+ / At least Massively hypersonic+, likley Sub relativistic / Sub-relativistic+ (stalemated True Crimson King Kyo) Durability: City level / Mountain level / Island level (immortality, regeneration, barriers and intangiability make him even harder to kill) Destructive Capacity: City level (his willpower alone creates massive craters in the Red Tower) / Mountain level / Island level (he collpsed the red tower only with his dying willpower) Range: Extended melee range via his sword, several hundred meters with projectiles Stamina: Extremely large FactPile Tier: High Metahuman (in all forms) 'Equipment' Glasses Katana 'Notable Attacks/Techniques' Red Eyes *These are his normal eyes and the source of his powers True Red Eyes *FCK can call out the True Mibu blood within him for a tremendous boost in power. FCK's eyes became completely red Mumyo Jimpu Ryuu Sastujin Ken *Mizuchi - An attack that uses the air to cut the opponent into pieces *Shin - An attack that allows FCK to create illusions Mumyo Jimpu Ryuu Ougi *Suzaku - A technique that embodies the legendary red phoenix. Its speed is incredbile, as is the power of his flames and can revive itself from its own destruction (FCK can summon three Suzaku simultaneously) *Byakko - A white tiger tears an opponent apart with its claws FCK can summon three Byakko simultaneously) *Genbu - a black tortoise entwined with serpents. A both offensive and defensive technique. Genbu's shell protects FCK from an opponent's attack *Seiryu - More than a dozen Mizuchi are projected toward an opponent and surround him, to create an immobilizing whirlwind that pull the opponent into the heavens and then a blue dragon descends to deliver the final blow (FCK can summon three Seiryuu simultaneously) *Four Gods Simultaneous Attack - The four beasts are summoned simultaneously to attack the enemy. *Kouryu - The final and the most powerful beast god. The golden dragon Kouryuu descends from the heaven to strike at the enemy. In his True Form, FCK can summon three Kouryu simultaneously Killing intent/aura *Kyo can use his aura to intimidate his opponents Willpower *It is FCK's aura of Ki. He used it to destroy everything around him Satori *The power to see person's hearth and "hear" what they are thinking Sekireigan (and Sekireigan duplex) *Using the Sekireigan, FCK creates multiple images/speed shadows of himself and attacks his opponent from multiple angles Arrow of Light *The FCK made an arrow of light from his hand using his Ki (spiritual energy). It can easily pierce a person, killing him or create an explosion Mibu Blood Soldiers *With Just a few drop of his blood, FCK can create hundred (even thousand in his true form) of human sized blood soldiers. They continuosly regenerate and can only put down by Mibu, Muramasa's weapon or killing FCK. They are on Shiseiten level Complete control over the lives of the other battle dolls *He can seal away their souls with a single gesture Creation and Disintegration of Matter (Alchemy) *'''He can create and destroy object (and people) using his hands '''Mind Control *He can enter into opponent's mind and show them illusion Body Binding *With his blood, FCK can create a "charm" with which he can immobilize a human or a Red Cross Knight Telekinesis Barrier *FCK can create a barrier to protect himself from enemy attacks Absorption *The FCK can re-absorb the Red Cross Knight to increase his combat stats many times over. After absorbing them, he returns to his true form (his appearance changes drastically) Immortality *FCK is immortal. The only way to kill him is to destroy his hearth, which he has hidden away Regeneration *FCK is invulnerable. The only way to wounds him is using a Muramasa weapon (for example Tenro) Enhanced Senses *FCK can see beyond the Mibu world (so he is aware of almost everything that happens on Earth) 'FP Victories' Adam Arclight (Needless) - Adam Arclight Profile Alucard (Hellsing) - Alucard Profile Barraggan (Bleach) – Barraggan Profile Gilgamesh (Fate Stay Night) – Gilgamesh Profile (outdated) Jack Rakan (Negima) – Jack Rakan Jaryoon (Cronicles of the Cursed Sword – Jaryoon Profile Naraku (Inuyasha) - Naraku Profile (He can easily solo the whole verse) 'FP Defeats' Crimson King (The Dark Tower)- Crimson King Profile Jyoka (Houshin Engi)- Jyoka Profile Lucifer (Supernatural) - Lucifer Profile Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) – Luke Profile Youzen (Houshin Engi) – Youzen Profile (Speed was equalized) 'Inconclusive Matches' None Keys: Base | True Red Eyes | True form/full power 'Respect Thread(s)' Category:Character Profiles Category:Samurai Deeper Kyo Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Samurai Characters Category:Anti-Hero